


Crisis: Draw-ning signs #4

by orphan_account



Series: Crisis: Draw-ning signs [4]
Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Basically it's Voltron, I'm Sorry, exosuits, prophetic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Earth-675 we see our beloved drawfam working for the Department of Regulating Abnormalities Well-enough, or D.R.A.W.





	Crisis: Draw-ning signs #4

"Red alert, red alert. Dimensional anomaly, all D.R.A.W pilots to your stations." Called the head of D.R.A.W through the speaker system.

Jacob grabbed his helmet as he ran out of his room, this was his chance to prove that he was the right choice to be moved up to A-Squad.

Jacob just managed to slip between the elevator doors, where he found the rest of A-Squad, Caldwell, Jake, Julia and Karina.

"Hey buddy, good to see you're in time for the apocalypse." Caldwell sounded totally sweet and kind, Julia rolled her eyes at him.

The elevator stopped and opened on the catwalks that lead to their exosuits, A-Squad put their helmets on and ran into their appropriate exosuits.

"Model-K online." Karina called as her suit sparked to life.

"Model-J online." Julia called as her suit stuck a dramatic pose.

"Model-C online." Caldwell called as his exosuit prepared to launch out into the city.

"Model-F online." Jake called as all the exosuit's launched.

"Model-X online." Jacob called as the exosuits ran down the street.

The five agents of D.R.A.W ran towards central park where the anomaly was. There they found a floating ball of energy.

"Initial scans indicate it's made of dark matter, anti-matter, and a third unknown substance." Karina said over comms.

"Okay guys, I think the best strategy is just to yoink it out of the sky with the grapple cables." Caldwell suggested.

Both Jake and Caldwell aimed there grapple cables at the ball and fired. But unfortunately just before they made contact the ball flew up and dissolved turning the sky blood red, gale force winds blew and lime green lightning started crashing down.

"Don't worry, B-Squad and I are on our way, ETA twel- oh god a buildin-" Tony called over the comms before a building broke from its foundation and crushed them.

Lightning struck Jake's Exosuit causing it to short out and malfunction making him resort to the ejector button.

It was at this point Julia had a vision, not uncommon for her, of the future showing the only way that her world would survive, so when a car was flung at Jacob she jumped in the way.

"Your gonna do great things kid, just remember to go for the head." Julia's comms turns to static and in a panic Karina and Jacob lift the car off of Julia, to find that a broken exhaust pipe had pierced Julia's suit.

"Back to base." Caldwell called, he, Jacob, and Karina made their way back to base, Jake had walked off somewhere.

The Exosuit bay was in chaos, and just as Jacob was about to exit his suit he was enveloped in a blinding light.

"Hey so, your world is basically doomed."


End file.
